Harry Potter and the Magitrix
by NextGenPokemon
Summary: After being selected for the tournament Harry goes outside instead of the common room. And as he sits worrying he gains a powerful weapon for the future... The Magitrix.


Chapter one

AN: do not own Harry Potter or Ben 10

"Hello" Talking

_"Hello" Thoughts_

**"Hello" Magitrix**

14 year old Harry Potter sat by the side of the lake in the cold evening of Halloween in shock over the events that had happened little more than an hour ago. It had been while him and the rest of the students had been applauding the selection of the three tri-wizard tournament competitors when as the teachers had been turning to meet them in the antechamber the goblet that had been used to select the previous champions had suddenly flared bright red and in front of the shocked faces of the students, teachers and officials the goblet had spat out another piece of paper. Seeing the paper fall Harry had felt a sudden feeling of dread and as it fell towards the hand of the headmaster Harry felt the hope of a normal year at Hogwarts slipping away leaving him only with the knowledge of what was about to happen.

And indeed it had been his name and Harry for the first time ever had felt fear with the anger that had filled Dumbledore's voice as he called out his name and directed him towards where the other champions were still gathered. And over the half hour that they had interrogated him Harry still felt that he hadn't really managed to convince anyone other than Dumbledore and McGonagall that he hadn't entered himself into the competition, although he had seen the French champion, Fleur giving him a look that made Harry hope that perhaps she wasn't completely convinced he had entered himself.

And now Harry was sat here instead of going back to the common room where based on the students reactions to him over the last three years he was confident that he would not receive the kind reception that Dumbledore seemed certain he and Cedric would get from their house mates. And to make matters worse he was sure that Ron wouldn't believe he hadn't entered himself as once his name had been called in his shock he had turned to Ron in the hope of seeing support but instead he had seen a dark look on his face that made Harry certain he would not be speaking to Ron on friendly terms anytime soon. Although he did hold out hope that Hermione would believe him as she had not turned against him so far in their years of Hogwarts and he hoped that she would know him better than to believe that he was capable of entering himself into a competition that he did not qualify to enter.

As Harry sat at the side of the lake lost in his thoughts unseen to him there was a pod covered in flames and billowing out smoke heading towards Hogwarts and more specifically towards Harry himself. As it drew closer Harry's attention was drawn towards it when the pod impacted with the legendary wards of Hogwarts with a bang that made the very grounds seem to shake just from the sound. Harry stared at the object in shock, which then turned to fear as he saw the object was doing what Hermione had reassured anyone who listened was impossible and was actually working its way through the wards and then with the same earth shaking bang as before and then carried on its path as if it had never been interrupted and Harry finally saw that it was actually heading for him. And despite his shock at seeing something get through the wards he managed to focus enough to jump to the side at the last second and then as he landed ha to cover his face with his hands when the object impacted where he had been sitting not even seconds before, throwing dirt and dust in all direction.

Harry looked up once he noticed that the dust and dirt had settled and then looked over to see what the object that had almost hit him was, and to his shock he saw that the object was actually much smaller than he had believed and it seemed to be made of some sort of metal that seemed to have been folded in on its self to make the pod. And as he stared at it he saw that the object was slowly opening up, and removing his wand from his pocket in case it was some sort of trick or trap, he watched as it opened up fully and nothing seemed to happen except for there being a green light that worried him as his mind made the leap to the killing curse that had robbed him of so much and just as he turned to run and get professor Dumbledore he saw that it actually seemed to be gentler light that reminded him more of his eyes and seemed to entice him to have a look to see what was inside the pod. As he got closer to the pod he help his breathe in worry about what he was going to find and then let out a disappointed sigh as he saw that inside their was just a watch that looked completely different from what he thought of as a watch as it was a narrow green watch with a strip of black down the strap and instead of a watch face it had a green and black hourglass symbol instead.

Seeing as it was just a watch Harry decided to get closer to see if there was any clue as to where the pod had come from so that he might be able to tell if it was dangerous or not, as he got closer though the watch seemed to suddenly flash with a brighter light and then it opened up and leapt at his wrist and closed around it tightly and then shut with no sign of the opening. Worrying about what the watch would do to him now that it was on him Harry grabbed at it and tried to get it to release him, and then in desperation pointed his wand at it "Relashio!" unfortunately the spell had no effect and it stayed tightly on his wrist. Then as he started to get very worried and wondering whether or not he should go to Madame Pomfrey to see if she could get it off, however as he turned to walk away the face of the watch suddenly popped up and started to speak in a smooth deep voice **"Synchronisation activated… Unknown species detected. Search activated for nearest species… Species selected is Veela. DNA alteration commenced."**

Before Harry could wonder what it was about the glow from the watch suddenly started to spread and ass it covered more of his body Harry could feel heat spreading with it, and as the light finally covered his whole body he saw the light flash even more brightly and then the heat increased to the point that harry fell to the ground as he felt his body begin to change he could feel his body stretching and becoming taller and stronger and soon he was unable to see as vision blurred, and as the heat flared once more he fell to the ground with a scream, seeing again as he saw his glasses fall into the lake and then just as he fell to unconsciousness he noticed two things the first of which was Fleur coming towards him with a worried expression on her face as she seemed to glow with a silvery light in his eyes, and the second things which was an almost unheard voice saying **"Magitrix synchronisation complete… use now available."**

And then Harry felt himself fall into blissful darkness.


End file.
